National survey data in conjunction with 1970 census tract data will be utilized to determine the social and psychological consequences of local population growth. We will examine the predictors of actual and perceived local growth through regression techniques which consider individual-level and ecological factors. National attitudes towards growth per se and the perceived community impacts of local growth will be assessed, with a particular interest in the determinants of those attitudes. Most importantly, the social, individual, and community impacts of actual population growth and perceptions of population growth will be carefully considered.